There's A Class For This
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: John Watson and Riley Morrison have been best friends since secondary school. She's everything John ever dreamed of in a girl, but when they meet Sherlock Holmes at university, all bets are off. John gets schooled on how to cope with the friend-zone and Sherlock learns a thing or two about relationships and friendship. AU Uni!Lock. Rated M for language for now.
1. Chapter 1

**There's A Class For This**

**Chapter One  
2009**

Ryleigh Anne Morrison sat in the empty headmaster's office waiting on her tour guide to show her around her new school. If there was anything that Ryleigh hated more than being the 'new girl', she couldn't think of anything at that particular moment. The office was too quiet. The lack of noise was making her ears ring. She pulled out her brand new iPhone 3GS and began scrolling through her Twitter feed when the door to the office slowly opened and a boy with kind eyes and sandy blonde hair peeked in.

"Are you Ryleigh?" He asked, as he walked into the vast office.

"Depends." Ryleigh replied as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. "Are you my welcoming committee?" She smiled a cheeky grin as she stood up and held out her hand for the boy to shake.

"John Watson, your tour guide." John stuck his hand out and grasped Ryleigh's hand in his.

"Ryleigh Morrison, at your service." Ryleigh laughed.

"What would you have said if I wasn't your tour guide and I was just some weirdo who knew your name?" John asked as Ryleigh handed over her school schedule.

"Oh, I'm sure I would have thought of something." Ryleigh chuckled as she tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder. "So, Mr. Watson, what do you have planned for me?"

John studied Ryleigh's schedule. "Well, it's almost lunchtime, so I'll show you where your classes are, we'll eat, and then I'll walk you to your class after lunch." John held the door open for Ryleigh and followed her out into the hallway.

"Such a gentleman." Ryleigh winked.

As they began their walk down the hallway, John got a better look at Ryleigh. She was a bit tall for her age and John couldn't help but stare at her mile-long legs. Her hair was jet black and reached her mid-back and her eyes were ice blue. Her skirt was almost too short and her Doc Marten boots were well-worn. Her earlobes were gauged out to around a half an inch and she had multiple other piercings in each ear, as well as a Monroe piercing on her upper lip and her septum as well.

She caught John staring and grinned. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, uh, where are you from?" He asked, clearing his throat once more, averting his gaze.

"Oh. Uhm, Cardiff." Ryleigh coughed. "Kind of boring, but hey, they shoot Doctor Who and Torchwood there, so it's not all bad."

"You like Doctor Who?" John asked. They rounded a corner and John checked Ryleigh's schedule. He pointed to a door emblazoned with the number 201. "That's your first class of the day. Oh, lucky… You're second hour is right next door." He pointed to door number 203.

"Cool." Ryleigh shrugged her backpack back up on to her shoulder and John caught a glimpse of her midriff. "But yeah, I love Doctor Who. I'm pretty sure they denounce your citizenship on the spot if you don't, so might as well like it. She grinned once more and John chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I was an extra on Who once…" Ryleigh tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

John's face lit up. "Really? You were?"

"No." Ryleigh laughed. "Think I could tell people that? Think they'd believe me?"

"Well, that's no way to go making friends when you're starting a new school, lying to them on your first day."

"I don't want to make friends. I don't need any." Ryleigh shrugged.

"Oh." John's face fell a bit as he pointed to room 308. "That's your third class of the day."

Ryleigh furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, John, I didn't mean it like that. I've just always been better off by myself."

The pair walked in silence as John pointed out the rest of Ryleigh's classes and led her to the lunchroom. They got their food and sat down at a table away from everyone else.

"Look, John, what I said about not needing friends…" Ryleigh broke the silence.

"No, it's alright. You explained yourself." John began to move food around his plate. "I understand."

"You don't have many friends, do you, John?" Ryleigh asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Not, uh, not really. There's a couple blokes I'm on good terms with, but no one wants to be friends with the smart kid that doesn't like to party. From what I hear, I'm kind of a bore. But I can't really afford to be reckless. I'm trying to join the Army."

"I got that from your haircut. Are you already doing drill?" John nodded at the observant girl. "But you want to be a surgeon. Or at least a doctor."

"How can you tell?"

"You have the hands of a surgeon. And I saw the medical books poking out of your bag." Ryleigh grinned at the look on John's face. "Sometimes, John, people see but they don't observe." She winked once more and smiled slightly. "You know, I may not be in the market for any friends, but I think I have a position open for a John Watson. Now, don't get too excited. It can't be just any John Watson… He has to be smart, funny, and clever. He has to like Doctor Who. And he has to be joining the Army." She leaned in and whispered. "But what he really wants is to be a doctor." She straightened back up and took a bite of her pizza. "You know anyone that fits the bill?"

"I think I may know of someone. Now, I don't know if he's as funny or as clever as you want him to be, but he's a hell of a bloody good dancer." John laughed.

"And I think he may be selling himself short." Ryleigh grinned. "But being a good dancer is never a bad thing."

John shrugged and couldn't help but to grin. "So, what prompted the move to London?"

Ryleigh shrugged. "Got kicked out of one too many schools. I'm a bit of a troublemaker."

"You mind if I ask what you got kicked out for?"

"Well, my last school… I got caught off campus after curfew, so I got the boot." Ryleigh laughed as she relived the memory.

"They kicked you out for missing curfew?"

"Ehh… Let's just say that it wasn't my first time missing curfew… And it wasn't my first time getting escorted back by the police. Headmasters aren't too keen on their pupils being brought back in silver bracelets being led by a group of the local law enforcement." Ryleigh laughed a bit too hard at the shocked look on John's face. "Told you I'm a troublemaker."

"So you did." John chuckled nervously. "Don't be getting me in any trouble like that."

"Don't worry, I won't." Ryleigh reached her hand across the table and covered John's own hand with hers. "I usually save that kind of thing for when I'm by myself."

John blushed at the contact. "Well, don't do that shit here and have to move. I didn't realize I was in the market for a Ryleigh Morrison, but now that I've got one, I don't think I'll be too keen on losing it."

"You're too sweet, John." Ryleigh laughed. "I think they picked me the right tour guide for my first day. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I was really all too eager to get out of class… Maths… Not my strongest subject."

"Then I'm glad I showed up in the middle of your Maths class."

John chuckled once again as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Come on. Let's get you to class."

"John, do you, maybe, want to come over after school? I'm new to the area and I think I need a tour guide."

John smiled. "I'd love to."

X X X


	2. Chapter 2

**There's A Class For This**

**Chapter Two  
September 2013**

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! I'm taking a stab at Uni!Lock (or College!Lock, whichever you prefer to call it) and I would really like feedback as to how y'all think I'm doing! In my mind, I think that Sherlock wouldn't be as hard as his is while attending university, but still a bit like himself, but also that if he met the right person before he became too cynical and "sociopathic", that maybe he could change just a bit. So, SERIOUSLY, LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING! :) I have a few chapters of this already written, but it's not finished yet. So, if I need to change something, tell me! XOXO**

Ryleigh had sat herself down at a table at the far end of the dining hall and had pulled out her day planner, when John walked up, packed her stuff back into her bag, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, as he pulled her into the crowd of people towards another table.

"I've been socializing, meeting people."

"Oh, of course you bloody have. I don't want to meet anybody." Ryleigh complained as John stopped at a table with 4 other people already sat in the chairs.

"Shut up, Ry. This is Greg, Molly, and Sally. And you already know Simon."

Ryleigh growled at the greasy-haired boy, whose lip was turned up in a half-snarl. "Anderson." Ryleigh rolled her eyes.

"Morrison." Anderson snarled back.

"Have you forgotten that your girlfriend is my roommate?" Ryleigh asked, eyeballing Sally.

"How could I forget?" Anderson rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was just thinking that she might be glad to know that you've found someone to keep you warm at night while she's out of the country at her grandmother's funeral, is all." Ryleigh tossed her bag on the ground and sat down with a smug look on her face.

"What the bloody hell are you getting at?"

"Oh, please. You and Miss Sally here both smell like that god awful shampoo of yours. Do the math."

Sally opened her mouth, but before she could respond, Anderson had swiftly stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

John ran a hand through his hair before sitting next to Ryleigh. "You've wondered why I won't let you meet my roommate. That- That right there is why. He does that same shit and it's annoying. It's our second year of Uni, Ry, and you have yet to make any friends."

"I don't need friends, John. I've got you." She watched as John glanced to Molly and Greg. She gave a defeated sigh and turned towards the two others sharing their table. "Molly, weren't you in my Sociology class last year with Professor King?" Ryleigh shot a forced smile to John and turned back to Molly.

"Oh, uhm, yes, I was. I sat right in front of you." Molly blushed.

"Are you taking her Psychology class this year?" Ryleigh reached as John opened up a bag of crisps and stole one from him. "She said I was one of the first ones to sign up."

Molly grinned as she realized that she might actually have a conversation with the raven-haired girl. "Oh, yes. I think she's wonderful. I almost missed the chance at getting a slot in her class."

"Oh, good. At least I'll have someone to talk to in class now. John thinks he's too good for psychology." Ryleigh laughed and Molly glanced at John before letting a small giggle escape her lips.

"Oh, look at the time." John checked the pretend watch on his wrist, rolling his eyes. "I have a class to get to. Ry, meet me at my flat around 7:30. I get off work at 7."

Ryleigh nodded and kissed John on the cheek as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

Ryleigh walked into John's dorm without knocking, expecting to see him at his desk, but jumped slightly at the sight of a tall boy with dark, curly hair staring out the window and holding a violin.

He turned around at the noise from the door and sighed. "You aren't John." He said in a deep voice.

"Sorry." Ryleigh replied. "But neither are you. You're about four feet too tall and your hair is too dark." _And those cheekbones!_ She thought. "You must be Sherlock. You're taller than I imagined."

"I usually take precautions of a good coat and a short friend, but I have neither of those with me at the moment. And you are?" He asked, setting his violin down and plopping down in a recliner.

"I'm Ryleigh." She responded, scanning the large living room. _Seriously? I'm still stuck living in dorms and John gets to live here? Really? _

"Oh, yes. John's girlfriend."

"Not his girlfriend. Definitely not." Ryleigh responded a bit too fast. "Did he tell you I was his girlfriend?"

"No, but the way he talks about you, I just assumed." Sherlock shrugged. "So, if you're from Glasgow, how did you meet John?"

"I moved to London from Cardiff."

"How old were you when you moved to Cardiff, four? Five?" Sherlock asked.

"Six, actually. I never told John I was from Scotland." Ryleigh furrowed her brow.

"Oh, close enough."

"How did you-" Ryleigh began to ask, before Sherlock interrupted her.

"You still have a bit of a Scottish accent, with some Welsh leaking into it. It was just a hunch, really. Not to mention that Morrison is one of the top ten most common last names in Scotland."

"Oh, gods, now I get it." Ryleigh ran her hands through her hair. "It actually is the tenth most common, by the way."

"I'm sorry, you get what?"

"Why John didn't want me to meet you. And also, what it feels like when I tell somebody something about themselves that has bad memories attached to it. I never understood why people get so angry."

"If people paid more attention to their surroundings and the others that inhabit them, everyone would know everything about anyone. People see…"

"But they don't observe?" Ryleigh laughed. "Wow, John was right. We are scarily alike." Something caught Ryleigh's eye and she had to do a double take. "You- Uhm, you have a skull on your mantle."

Sherlock glanced at the skull and then back at Ryleigh. "Yes, that's Billy. He's a friend."

"Are you a murderer? Should I worry about John?" Ryleigh forced a chuckle. "Please tell me you didn't murder a man and then keep his skull. Even if you have to lie."

Sherlock let out a genuine laugh. "Oh, no. It was a Christmas gift a few years ago from my brother, the twat that he is. I believe it came from a man who died in the 50's and donated his body to science." Ryleigh stared at the boy in front of her. His blue eyes looked like they housed galaxies and she just wanted to run her fingers through his curls to see if they were as soft as they looked. "Is it bothering you?"

"Now that I know you aren't a killer, it's actually pretty fascinating. I, uh, I have a mummified cat that usually sits on my desk. My great-great-grandfather brought it back from Egypt in the 20's. I'm glad I like it so much because I can't ever sell it. The story goes that he stole it from a tomb and I don't want to see if that's true or not. If it's stolen and I tried selling it, I could get arrested."

"Well, mummified Egyptian cat definitely beats human skull. You win this round, Ryleigh." Sherlock chuckled. He studied the girl up and down. He noticed how long her legs were; longer than should be humanly possible, he decided. As he stared into her eyes, he felt an unfamiliar tug in his groin and he quickly averted his gaze.

"You were in almost all of my classes last year, but I don't think I actually ever saw you attend." Ryleigh mused.

Sherlock laughed. "I usually show up late, make sure the professor sees me, and then take a seat at the back. Last one in, first one out. More important things to do, sometimes."

Just then, the door to the flat burst open and John stormed in. He looked pissed off at something until he noticed Ryleigh and Sherlock talking and then his look changed to one of almost absolute horror. "No. No, no, no. No. Nope. Nope. Ryleigh, we're leaving. Now."

"Why? I was just having a chat with your roommate. And besides, you've lived in this flat almost a year and I've never even seen it. Also, Emily got back earlier and Anderson is stinking up my dorm. Remind me why I haven't gotten my own flat yet?"

"Because you can't afford it. Now, come on. We'll go out and eat or something."

Ryleigh rolled her eyes and slung her purse back over her shoulder. "Fine. You're paying." John nodded and pulled off his work apron.

"Sounds good. Let me just change. No more talking!" John walked off to his room and barely closed the door.

"Sherlock, would you like to-?" Ryleigh began.

"NO!" John yelled from his room.

"No, but thank you for the offer. John is obviously perturbed by something and I wouldn't want to intrude." He was being so polite to Ryleigh that she wanted to smack him.

John came out of his room pulling his shirt over his head. "Ready? Good." He didn't even give her time to answer. "I'll be back later." He said to Sherlock as they walked out the door.

Ryleigh gave a small wave and then they were gone.

* * *

"Now, will you tell me what the bloody fuck that was for?" Ryleigh asked as they sat down in their booth.

"What?" John asked, glancing at the menu, blissfully oblivious to the daggers Ryleigh was glaring at him.

"Dragging me away from Sherlock! I was only trying to be polite."

John scoffed. "Sherlock doesn't do _polite_. He does rude and oblivious. Not so much unlike yourself at times."

"Is that why you haven't wanted me to meet him? Because we're alike? If so, that is incredibly hypocritical of you, John Watson. Here you are, trying to get me to make friends with… Ordinary people… And you've been hiding the one person besides you that I could possibly get along with!"

John rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go again with that 'ordinary people' bullshit! Do you realize that I'm one of the _ordinary people_ you talk down to on a daily basis?"

"No, you aren't ordinary. You're my John and you are anything but ordinary. Can I smoke in here?"

John picked up the ashtray sitting on the table and placed it in front of Ryleigh. "I still don't see the problem with trying to make friends. It's human nature to want to make friends." Ryleigh pulled out a cigarette and lit it, causing John to scrunch his nose. "That's a horrible habit, you know. Sherlock does the same shit. He'll just sit in the living room at all hours of the night smoking one after the other."

"It helps me think and right now, I need to do a lot of thinking." Ryleigh took a long drag off of her cigarette and blew the smoke upwards, away from John. "Look, do you think I'm going to replace you with Sherlock? Because I'm not. It would just be nice to have someone to talk to that thinks like I do."

"And again, do you not understand how it makes me feel when you talk about how different you think or how no one is as smart as you? That's exactly what he does! So, yes, I do think you would replace me with him because I'm not like you; either of you. Putting you and Sherlock together would immediately make me the third wheel; the ordinary third wheel."

"John, please stop. You are you. Sherlock is Sherlock. And I am me. I couldn't replace you with Sherlock because I wouldn't want to lose you. You are one of a kind, John Watson, and I love you for it."

John blushed. "Uhm, well, good, I guess. Do you want a beer? I need a beer."

"I think I'll have a glass of wine, actually. Can I see your mobile? I think I left mine in my dorm and I need to remember a couple things. I'm just going to text them to myself."

John handed over his phone and Ryleigh found her way to John's contact list. As the waitress came up to take their drink order, which John gave, Ryleigh scrolled through John's contacts and copied Sherlock's phone number to send to herself.

X X X


	3. Chapter 3

**There's A Class For This**

**Chapter Three**

_Wanna see a petrified pussy? –RM_

_Who is this? –SH_

_Ryleigh. I stole your number from John last night. –RM_

_Where is he? –SH_

_Work. Dude, I'm bored. Wanna see my kitty? –RM_

_Are you coming onto me? –SH_

_Only if you want me to. Seriously. BORED. Come on. –RM_

_John isn't going to like this. I got a lecture as soon as he got home last night. –SH_

_He can kick rocks. Besides, he doesn't get off for hours. Literally. You can be long gone by the time he gets here. And I got yelled at before we even ordered drinks. Ridiculous. –RM_

_Word. –SH_

_No. Don't do that. –RM_

_What? Just trying to be cool and fit in. Ha. –SH_

_You're fine just the way you are. I'm going to assume you already know where my dorm is at? –RM_

_I may or may not have followed you to and from the restaurant last night. I can't confirm or deny whether I did or not. –SH_

_Wait… Are you implying that I'm not cool? –SH_

_I expect you here in less than 20, Skull Boy. –RM_

_3__rd__ floor, room 359. You know which building. –RM_

_Be there in 10 with bells on, Mummy Cat Girl. –SH_

* * *

Ryleigh grinned when a swift knock came from her door. She stood up from her desk and went to let Sherlock in. The crisp pre-fall wind had reddened his cheeks and tousled his hair. He tugged off his dark blue scarf and pulled off his coat as Ryleigh shut the door behind him. She took his coat and scarf, laying them across the back of her desk chair and smiled.

"So, you came."

Sherlock pointed between the beds and Ryleigh nodded to the one on the left. He flopped down on it and chuckled. "Well, I told you I would be here."

Ryleigh grinned and sat back down at her desk. "Oh, what would John say if he saw you lying in my bed?"

"He'd probably have a heart attack." Sherlock shook his head, trying to hide his grin. "I showed up with the promise of a dead cat. Now, don't go breaking promises."

Ryleigh rolled her eyes and stood up, reaching up to the top shelf of her bookcase. Her shirt lifted as she stretched and she heard Sherlock snicker. "What's so funny?"

"I should have figured you'd have tattoos."

Ryleigh walked over to her bed and sat down next to the lounging boy lifting her shirt higher and exposing the large patch of ink covering the left side of her ribcage. "It's a phoenix. I got it a few months after I moved to London. I had a new life here after I moved. I gave up a lot. Drugs, drinking, getting into trouble… All of it. I wanted the perfect tattoo for it and the phoenix really stood out to me. Rebirth and all that shit." Sherlock reached out and ran his fingers over the bright yellows, reds, and oranges across Ryleigh's tanned skin. "You act like you've never seen a tattoo before." She laughed.

"Never one on… someone like you…" For once in his life, Sherlock Holmes was unsure of himself and what to do in the current situation he was in.

"I have more if you'd like to see them." Ryleigh laughed and winked, pulling her shirt down.

"Okay, tell me now if you're actually hitting on me and I'm just not getting it. I'm- I'm not good at things like this." Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows and looked Ryleigh straight in the eyes.

"You aren't good at what? Human interaction? Welcome to the club. We should get t-shirts made up." Ryleigh sighed, smiling at Sherlock. "Look, I could flirt with you all day long. I could even get you in bed if I wanted, but past that, I'm no good either. I'm not one for relationships; never have been. I'm one for a damn good shag every once in a while, though."

"Deep rooted issues with your family, too, yeah?" Sherlock asked, brushing Ryleigh's bangs behind her ear.

"You could say that." Ryleigh breathed out a small laugh, blushing under Sherlock's touch.

"Is it normal that I want to kiss you right now?" Sherlock swallowed and his eyes drifted to Ryleigh's lips.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Ryleigh whispered as Sherlock leaned in.

"A couple of girls. Didn't really mean anything, though. Experiments, mostly." Sherlock shrugged. "You?"

"A few blokes here and there. They didn't mean anything, either. And most of them weren't very good." Ryleigh paused. "Actually, none of them were any good." She laughed and ran her hand through Sherlock's hair (which was even softer than she had imagined). She rested her hand at the base of his neck and began softly playing with the hair her fingers could reach.

"Pity." Sherlock bit his bottom lip. "You should be kissed, and often, and by somebody who knows how."

"Did you just quote Gone With The Wind?" Ryleigh giggled as Sherlock cocked up his eyebrow and grinned mischievously, leaning as close as he could without touching her. "Oh, you're going to make me fall in love with you, aren't you, Sherlock Holmes?"

"It would be completely unintentional." He replied as he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together.

Ryleigh wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck and he cradled her head in his hands as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She granted him access and moaned a bit as he ran his tongue over hers.

Ryleigh was the first to pull away, resting her forehead on Sherlock's. "You're going to be the death of me, Mr. Holmes."

"I'd better go before John gets here." Sherlock straightened himself up and leaned away from Ryleigh.

"Oh, come on. You haven't even been here that long. And he won't get off for at least a couple more hours." Ryleigh poked her lip out into her signature, perfected pout.

Sherlock ran his thumb across Ryleigh's bottom lip. "I need to think about some things. And I can tell that you do, too. I can see it in your eyes." He stood up quickly and began to pull his scarf and coat back on. "I'll text you."

"Good-bye, Sherlock." Ryleigh smiled as Sherlock walked out the door with nothing but a nod of his head.

* * *

In the two weeks since Ryleigh and Sherlock first kissed, they hadn't had another moment alone. Ryleigh had been to his flat more than once trying to surprise him, but John always seemed to be around. They had shared a few late night phone calls and texted as much as they could. They quickly found out that they were both excellent at sending dirty texts and would often try to out-shock each other in the middle of class, especially the ones they shared, trying to see who could get a better reaction out of the other.

Ryleigh busted into John and Sherlock's flat with a wide grin spread across her face. Sherlock sat his phone down, not daring to send the text message he was composing to her in case her phone wasn't on silent. John walked out of the kitchen, turning to Ryleigh with a confused look on his face and she held up a key excitedly.

"Guess what the fuck this is!" She squealed.

"It's a house key." Sherlock replied. "What's so exciting about a house key?"

"Oh, shut up, Sherlock. It's a key… To my very own flat!" Ryleigh did a little happy dance and giggled.

"How did you get the money for that?" John asked, setting his plate of food down on the table.

"Auntie held up her end of our bargain. Remember when she told me that if I made it through my first year of uni with good grades, kept my nose clean, and stayed out of trouble, then she'd unfreeze my bank account? Well, I did, so she did. And I got my own flat! It's about two blocks from here and I'm having a flat-warming party tonight. I expect both of you to be there."

"Who's going to be there?" Sherlock asked.

"Molly and Greg. And the both of you. Please and thank you." With that, Ryleigh turned on her heel and walked back out of the flat.

* * *

Molly grinned at Ryleigh as both girls picked up their wine glasses. Greg, Sherlock, and John were all standing together around the fireplace and Molly and Ryleigh has taken spots on the couch.

"So, you've started making friends, have you?" Molly asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I guess you could say that. Honestly, it's not as bad as it used to be. Besides, you find out a lot about yourself when you let other people into your life." She said, stealing a small glance at Sherlock.

"Have you found anybody you fancy yet?"

Ryleigh resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mandatory 'girl talk' and pretended not to notice John immediately look her way after the question was asked. She grinned inwardly at the fact that Sherlock pretended not to care, but shifted his gaze ever so slightly towards her, hoping to hear her response.

"Well, actually, there is this one boy. We, uh, have a couple classes together and we have study hall at the same time so we're usually in the library together. He's very cute, actually. And oh, gods, listening to his voice. It's like- It's like having sex with dark chocolate. It's just this deep, sexy baritone. It doesn't fit him at all, and yet, it really, really does." Ryleigh smiled to herself.

Molly opened her mouth to respond, but John interrupted her. "When, uh, when were you going to tell me about this?" He asked, setting his glass of scotch down on the mantle of the fireplace.

"I didn't think you'd want to know. You've never been interested before if I said I found somebody attractive." Ryleigh replied matter-of-factly.

"You're quite right. It's because I'm not." John rolled his eyes a bit.

"Sherlock, here, fancies someone as well. Did you know?" Greg interjected. "They're always texting during class." He laughed a bit as Sherlock blushed.

"Come to think of it, I have heard him talking on the phone late into the night. Something you'd like to share with the class?" John was glad for the change of subject.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Uhm, well, yes. There is someone that I've been talking to."

"Ooh, what's she like?" Ryleigh asked, shooting him a discreet wink.

Sherlock half-smiled and shook his head. "Well, she's, uh, she's rather gorgeous. We have a lot in common. She's incredibly smart. And funny. I didn't think I'd like a funny girl but I think I'm beginning to like her quite a bit."

Greg nudged Sherlock in the ribs. "So, what's her name?"

"We decided to keep it a secret for now. Neither of us has ever been in a proper relationship before, so we're seeing how it goes before we make anything official." Sherlock shot Greg a look telling him to shut his mouth.

"Alright, well, I'd better be off." Greg returned his empty glass to the kitchen and walked over to hug Ryleigh. "Thanks for inviting me over, Ry. It's a nice place, but you know how those policemen get if their coffee and donuts isn't promptly on time in the mornings." He chuckled a bit and placed his hand briefly on Molly's shoulder. "See ya, Moll. Later, guys." He said as he started walking out the door.

"Hey! Don't forget to save me a seat in accounting tomorrow!" Ryleigh called after him, grinning.

"I haven't forgotten to save you a seat yet." Greg chuckled and winked at Ryleigh as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, I'd better go, too." Molly said, standing up. "Early classes. Thank you for having me. It's so nice to actually have a girl friend to talk to."

John shot Sherlock a brief look and Sherlock sat his glass down on the coffee table. "Yes, uhm, I need to get down to the lab. I have a few experiments that need tending to. Thank you, Ryleigh, for having me."

As Sherlock walked out of the flat, he shot Ryleigh a quick text.

_I'll come back up when John leaves. –SH_

"Oh, God, I thought they'd never leave." John ran his hands through his hair. As Ryleigh began to clean up what little mess there was, she couldn't help but notice that John looked a little stressed out.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Is this about me fancying somebody? You've been a little tense all evening."

"After I woke up this morning, I got a phone call." John began to worry his bottom lip. "They're, uhm, they're shipping me out to Afghanistan."

"They can't do that!" Ryleigh exclaimed setting down the things in her hands. "You're enrolled in uni. It's part of your contract!"

"Well, they need some more help out there and they're the government, Ry, they can do what they want." John looked around nervously and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"When are you leaving?" Ryleigh whispered, walking towards her friend.

"2 weeks. I've sorted it all out with the dean. I can pick up where I left off whenever I get back. But I shouldn't be gone more than 6 months, maybe a year."

Ryleigh wrapped her arms around John's neck and buried her face in it. John slowly ran his arms around her tiny waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "They're going to take you away for a year? That's not fair."

"I'm sorry." John whispered into her hair. "I'd better go. I wanted to let you know before I phoned my parents." John kept his hands placed firmly on Ryleigh's hips as he leaned away. "I love you, Ry."

"Yeah." Ryleigh nodded. "I love you, as well."

"No, I really- Oh, bollocks." John leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips to Ryleigh's. "If I die out there, I need you to know that I love you. I mean, I really love you." He said quickly as he pulled away from her.

"You aren't going to die on me, John Watson. You're going to come home in one piece." Ryleigh didn't know what else to say. "Promise me."

"I promise." John reached out and squeezed Ryleigh's hand and walked out the door without another word.

Ryleigh touched her fingers lightly to her lips before shaking her head and beginning to clean up again.

"Listening to my voice is like having sex with chocolate?" A deep voice from the doorway said, almost laughing as he spoke.

"Oh, my gods, Sherlock. You gave me a fright!" Ryleigh spun around towards the door while trying to not drop her wine glasses.

"You should be more observant." He quipped as he walked in, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

"Yeah, well, my head is a bit fuzzy at the moment. I'm sorry." Ryleigh practically sped into the kitchen to deposit the dirty dishes in the sink. She braced herself against the countertop and hung her head, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I take it John told you. I figured that's why he wanted me to leave so quickly." Sherlock walked up behind Ryleigh and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can they really do that? He's a university student."

Sherlock scoffed. "The British government can do whatever they want. I should know. My brother practically is the British government." Sherlock buried his head in Ryleigh's hair and planted a soft kiss on the base of her neck. "Am I doing this right, comforting you and all?"

Ryleigh spun around and wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck and smiled. "You're doing fine, I think." She sighed and closed her eyes. "John kissed me and told me that he was in love with me."

"Should I be jealous?" Sherlock asked, pulling back a bit and resting his hands on Ryleigh's hipbones. "I should be jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous of. I didn't exactly get a chance to kiss him back, even if I had wanted to. He kind of sprung that on me and left. I'll deal with him."

"Alright. So, back to my voice sounding like sex with chocolate…" Sherlock grinned.

"I don't even think I'm sure of what that means. It just sounded right. I love listening to the way you speak. It's so deep and elegant." Ryleigh laughed at the look of confusion on Sherlock's face.

"We don't have study hall together." Sherlock furrowed his brow.

"Then, they'll never know it's you. Look, just forget about how I described your voice and kiss me. I've been dying to feel those lips on mine for two fucking weeks. And also, I would really like to stop being weirded out that John kissed me."

Sherlock chuckled. "As you wish." He pulled Ryleigh close and pressed his lips to hers. "This. This is good." He said quickly before capturing her lips again. Ryleigh couldn't help but break the kiss to laugh. "Why have I never done this before? Kissing for real, I mean. Not just experimenting."

"You just hadn't found the right person to kiss. I know I hadn't." Ryleigh smiled and ran her had through Sherlock's hair, resting it on his cheek. "I really like kissing you. Actually, Sherlock… I really like you."

"I really like you, too. I just- I've never done this before."

"I haven't either. I've always closed myself off to people. I've never wanted to care about anybody before. But I really, truly find myself wanting to care about you." Ryleigh sighed. "What do you expect out of me from all of this?"

"I don't know. What do you expect from me?" Sherlock brushed Ryleigh's bangs out of her face.

"We can figure it out together. But if I get weird, don't take it personally." Ryleigh smiled and pulled Sherlock close to kiss him once more.

X X X


	4. Chapter 4

**There's A Class For This**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Okay, so when I started writing this chapter, I didn't intend for a complete sex scene… But hey, shit happens. So, SMUT WARNING! :) **

_Come over as soon as you can. Please. –RM_

_I'm at the lab. Everything alright? –SH_

_Just at your earliest convenience if you can. Door's unlocked. –RM_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sherlock walked into Ryleigh's flat to see her sitting on her couch, wrapped in her dressing gown, and clinging onto an almost empty bottle of wine. He shut the door softly and walked over to stand next to the couch.

"Did you get John off okay?"

Ryleigh let out a short, sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes, grabbing the wine bottle. "I am a horrible person, Sherlock." She took a large swig and Sherlock furrowed his brow.

"How drunk are you?" Sherlock asked, taking the bottle away from her and setting it on her dining room table.

"Not even close to how drunk I was last night. I really fucked up, Sherlock." Ryleigh patted the spot next to her on the couch, inviting Sherlock to sit down. "You know that John and I went out, right? Well, we came back here and got super fucking drunk and oh, goddamn it… He kissed me again." She turned to Sherlock and placed her hands on his knees. "Do not let what I'm about to say upset you, and keep in mind that we were really, and I mean _really, _drunk…"

"You slept together." Sherlock ran his hands through his hair. Ryleigh swallowed thickly and her eyes widened. "John didn't come back to the flat last night, so I deduced what happened. And I have to tell you I'm rather jealous."

"I'm sorry." Ryleigh closed her eyes and a tear escaped down her cheek.

"No. Don't be. We aren't together. But honestly, I really don't like this feeling. Jealousy doesn't particularly suit me. I- I care about you and for the life of me, I don't know why." Sherlock paused. "Do you have feelings for John?"

"No, I don't. I was confused… For a little while, I thought I did. Maybe it was because he was leaving today and that there's a chance he might not come back, but I thought I was getting feelings for him. Afterwards, though, all I could think about was you. I care about you, too. And it's a strange feeling. I mean, I care about John, but not like this. I care about you differently than I've ever cared about someone before."

Sherlock put his arms around Ryleigh's waist and pulled her onto his lap. "What do we do now?" He asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What do you think we should do?" Ryleigh laid her head on Sherlock's shoulder and sighed.

"I think we should order in some Chinese, sober you up, pick out a shit movie, and not worry about it now." Sherlock laughed. "I never thought I'd hear myself say those words. What are you doing to me, Ryleigh Morrison?"

"Same thing you're doing to me."

* * *

"You are so gay!" Ryleigh laughed. Her face was red from laughing so hard and Sherlock thought she looked much better than she had when he first arrived. "Of course you'd listen to The Queers. But,_ but_, you did redeem yourself with The Buzzcocks and Me First & the Gimme Gimmes. I absolutely love Me First." Ryleigh sighed and picked up her can of soda. "We're too alike, honestly. I really don't have any variety to my musical preferences, either. It's either punk music or classical, nothing in between. I'm especially fond of the string instruments." She nudged Sherlock in the ribs playfully.

Sherlock leaned close to Ryleigh's ear and grinned. "Moonlight Sonata?" He whispered, placing a light kiss behind her ear.

"My favorite." She whispered back.

"I'll have to play it for you some time."

"Oh, you make promises like that and I might just have to excuse myself to go change my underwear." Ryleigh's laugh caught in her throat as Sherlock began planting kisses down her jawline and it quickly became a moan.

Sherlock chuckled against her neck. "The way you talk, sometimes, makes me think you've done this more than once before." He pulled Ryleigh onto his lap. She placed one leg on each side, straddling him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have you ever had sex?" Ryleigh had a bit of trouble asking as Sherlock began making work of her neck.

He grazed her skin with his teeth and chuckled deeply. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She closed her eyes as Sherlock's fingers dug into her hipbones.

"Only twice. Purely experimental, of course." Sherlock shook his head. "It was in secondary school and my brother was always bugging me about dating and telling me that I wasn't normal for never having a girlfriend. I never had time for them. I was too busy with more important things. I had never taken notice of girls… Or boys, for that matter. I wouldn't have known which I was attracted to if either of the sexes bit me in the face. So, I made it an experiment."

"You mean you had one of each." Ryleigh grinned.

"Well, how was I supposed to know which one I might want to date if I ever decided to?" Sherlock looked at Ryleigh with a sly grin on his face.

Ryleigh cocked an eyebrow at Sherlock. "And, pray tell, what were the results of your experiment, Professor Holmes?"

"Oh, women, most definitely." Sherlock grinned once more as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryleigh's.

"Most men wouldn't admit that they've had sex with another man, you know."

"Well, I'm not most men, am I?" Sherlock ran his hands up the back of Ryleigh's shirt and kissed her again.

Ryleigh couldn't help but smile into the kiss as their lips moved in sync with one another. She tangled her hands in Sherlock's hair and tugged lightly. "Thank the gods for that." She whispered gruffly as Sherlock moaned. "Stay with me tonight." She suggested, moving to kiss his neck.

"Ry, I-"

"I'm not saying we have to have sex. I just want you here with me tonight." Ryleigh kissed him lightly on the lips. "Please?"

"You know, I'd ask if you've had sex before, but I already know the answer to that." Sherlock drug his fingernails lightly down Ryleigh's spine and rested his hands on her jutting hipbones.

"A handful of times, yes. But it never meant anything. I used it to get what I wanted… or needed. John's the exception. I don't even know what to classify him as. I wasn't a very good person, Sherlock. I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm better now, though."

Ryleigh squealed as Sherlock grasped under her bum and stood up from the couch. He kissed her firmly on the lips, then bit his own bottom lip, staring deep into Ryleigh's eyes. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

Ryleigh shook her head. "Why would I have? I used sex to get things. They got sex and I got what I wanted, so why would they care if I got off or not?" Sherlock held onto Ryleigh and walked towards her room. "You know, honestly, I've given blowjobs and handjobs, but no one has ever taken it upon themselves to get me off with only their mouth or hand. I think I drew the short straw when it comes to being sexually active."

Ryleigh's door was partially open so Sherlock nudged it open with his foot and then kicked it shut when they had entered the bedroom. "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" He laid her gently down on her bed and snaked his way back between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pressed her hand to his chest to stop him.

"Sherlock, I'm serious. If we stayed fully clothed tonight, I would be more than happy. I don't know if I'm ready to have sex that might actually mean something." Ryleigh bit her bottom lip and put her hand down.

Sherlock stood up from the bed and pulled his shirt off. He smirked at Ryleigh before sliding his trousers off and crawling under the covers on her bed and facing away from her. "Good night, then." He had made sure that she was able to see how hard he was for her through the thin fabric of his boxers before he snaked his way between the sheets.

"Oh, you're such a tease." Ryleigh climbed over him and made her way to her dresser, pulling out a tank top to sleep in. She turned her back to Sherlock, pulling her t-shirt off, and skillfully reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her arms slowly and letting it fall off of her. She could hear Sherlock's breath hitch as her bra landed soundlessly onto the floor. She pulled her tank top on, turning slightly so that Sherlock could see the curve of her breast, before turning around and sliding out of her own trousers and kicking them away from her. She climbed back into bed and tried clambering over Sherlock once more, but his large, slightly rough hand caught her between the legs before she made her way over him. She lost her balance and fell over next to him and he moved his finger just a bit, sliding it underneath the cotton and barely brushing her most intimate part. "How are you so confident with yourself?" She asked as her breath caught in her throat.

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Sherlock replied as he continued to lightly stroke Ryleigh with his finger. "I'm not. But you, you make me feel like I could fly if I wanted to." His voice was gruff as he swiftly pulled her underwear off. "Besides, John told me to take care of you and be there for you while he was gone. And if he can't even get you off, then it's my duty as his replacement to try." Sherlock winked. "Which I'm doing pretty well, if I do say so myself, as you look like you might just explode if I lay even one more finger on you."

Sherlock leaned over Ryleigh and captured her lips with his as he gently pushed his index finger inside of her, his free hand bracing him against the mattress near her head.

"Oh, god." Ryleigh moaned.

One hand grasped at the sheet while the other tangled itself in Sherlock's hair. Ryleigh drug her nails lightly across his scalp before grasping his curls and tugging gently. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth and when he granted her access, she tugged at his hair again, eliciting another moan straight into her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Sherlock slipped a second finger inside of her and she brought her hand up from the sheet to run her nails down his back. He shivered under her touch and pumped his fingers faster; his thumb found her clit and rubbed the pulsing bundle of nerves in painstakingly accurate circles. "Oh- oh, fuck me. Oh, dear god, fuck me now." She moaned out as she writhed underneath him. Sherlock pumped his hand harder, finding the spot inside of Ryleigh that made her body melt and catch fire all at the same time.

Sherlock grinned wickedly. "Would you like me to stop?" He groaned as Ryleigh reached down and cupped his balls, rolling them expertly in her hand, before she gripped his shaft with just the right amount of pressure.

Ryleigh looked up at Sherlock through heavy, lustful eyes and licked her lips slowly. "No." She barely managed the small word out. "I want. You. To fuck me." Her voice was breathy and her sentence was choppy. "I'm going. To cum. Without you. If you. Don't."

"That's the point, darling." His deep baritone reverberated through Ryleigh's body, making her shake. He sounded so smooth, so sure of himself. This was the Sherlock she liked to see. Not the one that didn't talk to people and made rude deductions when he did. This was the Sherlock that she knew was hiding underneath his rough, sociopathic exterior. And the things he was causing her to do? She never even knew what she was hiding until he unearthed it. She would never have told anyone else to fuck her; that wasn't how she was.

"I want to cum with you." She moaned again. "I want this to happen together."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock waited for Ryleigh to acknowledge him before he made a move. She nodded her head and Sherlock removed his fingers slowly, positioning himself at her entrance. "Positive?" Ryleigh nodded again and Sherlock sheathed himself halfway inside of her in one swift movement.

Ryleigh dug her nails into her back and moaned louder than she had been. "Sherlock- Fuck!" He thrusted into her, pushing himself all the way in. "Shit!" Ryleigh exclaimed as he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her, faster and faster. She dug her fingers into his ass and moaned his name once again. "Sherlock! Oh- I'm gonna-"

Sherlock pulled out and was on his back before she could finish her sentence. He pulled her on top of him and she slid down on his hardness. "Damn it, Ryleigh." Sherlock grunted through closed teeth. "God- Oh, god!" He grabbed her hips and helped her find the right rhythm for the both of them.

Ryleigh closed her eyes and concentrated on her legs muscles as she moved up and down Sherlock's shaft. "Fucking- Oh, my god!" She moaned, running her hands through her hair. Sherlock reached up and gently grabbed her breast, rolling her nipple through his fingers. "I'm almost there." She breathed out. "I can feel it." There was a warmth building in her core that she had never felt before. As it began to radiate through her legs and torso, Sherlock could feel her walls beginning to spasm around him.

He wrapped one arm around Ryleigh's waist as he sat up, holding to her tight with one arm and leveraging himself against the mattress with the other as he began to lift himself up and down pounding out her orgasm. He felt himself on the brink, as well, and flipped Ryleigh back underneath him to finish.

Sherlock thrusted into Ryleigh hard as waves of pleasure washed over the both of them. Their breathing became more erratic and Sherlock was having a hard time holding himself up as he spilled out inside of her.

And then, they were still. Sherlock relaxed himself and sank down to his elbows, resting his sweat covered forehead against Ryleigh's. "Yeah, I am definitely attracted to women." They both laughed and Sherlock rolled off of Ryleigh onto the other side of the bed.

Ryleigh reached over into her nightstand and pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter and handed one of the white and yellow sticks to Sherlock. "And that's what an orgasm feels like that." She smiled as she lit her cigarette and then held out the still lit lighter to light Sherlock's. "You know, you've given me very high expectations for next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Sherlock asked as he took a long drag off of his cigarette.

"Do you want there to be?" Ryleigh asked back, moving to lay her head on Sherlock's chest.

"Of course I do. I don't know what it is about you, but I don't want to spend another minute without you." Sherlock let out a short laugh. "If only my brother could see me now. Well, maybe not at this exact moment, but you get the picture. My arm wrapped around a beautiful, naked woman." Sherlock took a drag of his cigarette and let it out slowly, the nicotine calming him limb by limb.

"What does this make us? Because I've been denying to myself that I want to be more than just friends with you. And this," she gestured to the two of them wrapped up in each other, "just solidifies that I want to be more."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Sherlock flicked his ashes in the ashtray on the nightstand. Ryleigh blushed and Sherlock pulled her closer. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to do the asking."

"Well, you're too much of a chicken to." Ryleigh grinned taking a hit of her cigarette.

"Be my girlfriend." He all but demanded.

"Well, Mr. Holmes, if you insist." Ryleigh blushed and stubbed her cigarette out.

Sherlock bent down and kissed her tenderly. "Go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Sherlock." Ryleigh rolled onto her side and Sherlock did the same, pressing his front against her back after he had put his cigarette out. "Sleep well."

"Oh, I shall." He retorted, placing one more kiss in her hair before his breathing began to shallow.

X X X


	5. Chapter 5

**There's A Class For This**

**Chapter Five**

Three months. That's how long it had been since Sherlock and Ryleigh had started dating. And yet, instead of spending time together on one of their rare class-free days, Sherlock was at the school lab and Ryleigh was having oh, so much fun on a 'coffee date' with Molly. Molly had seemed desperate to spend time with somebody and Ryleigh was still holding on to her promise to John that she'd make friends, so she couldn't really say no.

"So, how have you been since John left?" Molly asked, taking a sip from that famous green straw in her cup.

"I've been alright; keeping myself busy, you know."

Molly nodded in understanding. "I have a question. It's rather odd, but I'm just curious." She bit her lip. "Is Sherlock really serious about that girl he was going on about at your flat?"

Ryleigh almost choked on her frappachino. "Uhm- oh, I don't know. We haven't spoken much. Why do you ask?" Ryleigh couldn't exactly tell Molly that she had been the one that Sherlock was talking about. They had decided, for the fact that _no one_ could ever keep their mouths shut and that they didn't want John to find out from anyone but themselves, that they would keep their relationship a secret until they could break the news to John.

Molly flushed scarlet. "Oh, no reason, really. I just- I _really _fancy him, Ry."

"Well, don't you think he's a bit rude and cynical at times? He probably wouldn't make a very good boyfriend." Ryleigh hoped she wasn't being too obvious.

"Oh, yes… He is a bit rude at times, but he's just so handsome! Oh, those cheekbones!" Molly gushed.

Ryleigh's mind traveled to the morning after their first time together, where she had woken up a few minutes before him and just stared in awe at his all-too-perfect bone structure. He had looked almost angelic, peaceful even. "I hadn't really noticed. I guess he's decent looking." Her phone dinged with a text message and she pulled it from her pocket to check it.

_You look amazing in that dress. –SH_

Ryleigh glanced down at the black sweater dress she had paired with leopard print leggings and black motorcycle boots and laughed a bit.

_Are you stalking me? –RM_

_Maybe. –SH_

_You're being a creep. ;) –RM_

_You think I'm only decent looking? –SH_

"What's got you smiling?" Molly asked, breaking Ryleigh from her trance.

"Oh, sorry. My aunt. She tries to be cool, but fails horribly." Ryleigh lied smoothly.

_Where are you?! –RM_

Ryleigh groaned in frustration when Sherlock replied with only a winking face.

_Whatever. You have a secret admirer. –RM_

_Oh. Who? –SH_

_Molly Hooper. –RM_

_Who's that? –SH_

_Seriously? The girl sitting across from me. –RM_

_Oh… -SH_

_OH! No. Really? Are you serious? She fancies ME? –SH_

"Am I keeping you from something?" Molly asked.

"No, sorry. She's just checking up on me. She does that every so often." Ryleigh typed out one last message and stuck her phone back in her bag.

_Be at my flat when I get there. And quit texting me. –RM_

_Fine. –SH_

_I am NOT rude and cynical all the time. And I make a damn good boyfriend, if I do say so myself. –SH_

_Oh, SHUT UP ALREADY. –RM_

* * *

"So, Molly has a crush on me?" Sherlock asked as Ryleigh walked into her flat.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that the second I walked in." She dropped her purse on the couch and walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. "But yes, she does."

"Are you jealous?" Sherlock walked up behind Ryleigh and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not in the slightest. Why do you ask?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Aren't girlfriends supposed to get jealous when someone fancies their boyfriend?"

"Only when the other person is a threat." Ryleigh turned in Sherlock's arms to face him. "Are you telling me that Molly Hooper is competition for me?"

"She could be." Sherlock replied coyly, winking.

"Oh, I'd love to see the day that you give all of this up for little Molly Hooper." Ryleigh grinned slyly.

"And just what is all of this?"

"All of this is a street-smart, good-looking woman who's good in bed, sex on an almost daily basis, healthy mental competition. You know, not to brag or anything." Ryleigh laughed.

"And what would I be getting with Molly?"

"A virgin, which after the past few months would be hell on you, a girl who is so self-conscious that your head would explode coddling her on a daily basis, and not to be rude, but she's a bit mousy…" Ryleigh shrugged. "_But_ if that's what you prefer… I can text her right now and tell her that you want her oh, so badly." She reached her hand into her pocket and Sherlock grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. You. Dare." He said through gritted teeth, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're sexy when you're being demanding. I rather like it when you're dominating."

"Good, because I've found that I'm very fond of dominating you." Sherlock grinned, quickly pulling Ryleigh close.

Ryleigh smacked him on the chest, laughing. "Quit it!" Ryleigh squealed as her mobile began vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and grinned widely. "Oh, John's trying to video chat me! I'll be right back!" Ryleigh ran to her bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaving Sherlock to finish the tea she had started.

When she came back into the room, Sherlock was sitting on her couch looking bored and two cups of tea were sitting on the coffee table.

"So, did you tell him?" Sherlock asked as Ryleigh sat beside him.

Sherlock raised his arm up, letting Ryleigh cuddle into his side with her cup of tea. "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I figured you might want to be a part of that conversation." Ryleigh shrugged, picking up her cup and taking a sip.

"No. There is no way I'm going to be a part of that." Sherlock shook his head defiantly.

"And why not? You're just as much a part of this as I am."

"John won't break your nose. He'd break mine."

"You don't know that." Ryleigh laughed.

Sherlock gave Ryleigh a pointed look and raised his eyebrows. "_I _don't know that? You really want to try me?"

Ryleigh rolled her eyes and sat her cup down. "Okay, fine. He probably- most definitely- would punch you. But I'd really like you to be there when I tell him." She bit at her lip. "Which might now be until he gets home?"

"Is that a question or are you worried about what I'll say?" Sherlock rubbed at his face. "Why would we have to wait until he gets home?"

"For… reasons." Ryleigh shrugged.

"Ry… Come on."

"Because- Because what if I tell him and-and then… What if he's so upset and it distracts him and he gets himself shot or blown up because he's not focused?"

Sherlock sighed and pulled Ryleigh close to him. "If he gets himself shot or blown up, it will be his own fault, not because of anything you would say or do."

Ryleigh looked up at Sherlock with flared nostrils and a 'fuck-you' look on her face. "That's not exactly helping, asshole."

"Tell me I'm wrong." Sherlock grinned as Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought."

"Shut up. Look, I have to go run a couple of errands. Do you want me to grab anything while I'm out? Wine, movie, Chinese?"

"Don't get a predictable movie this time."

"They're all predictable when we're the ones watching them."

Sherlock nodded in agreement. "You're right. Get whatever you want." Ryleigh stood up and reached for her purse. "How long will you be gone?"

"45 minutes, tops? The couple things I need to do shouldn't take too long." She leaned down and kissed her boyfriend.

Sherlock reached into his pocket and extracted his wallet. "Here, take my card. You paid for the last movie night."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock nodded and Ryleigh plucked the card from his hand. "Ooh… I might have to stop buy a couple shops on the way home." Ryleigh winked.

"And get what?" Sherlock asked, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, you'll see." Ryleigh kissed Sherlock once more and began walking toward the door. "I'll see you in 45 minutes, an hour maybe."

* * *

Even though it had been dark for hours, Ryleigh slipped on her sunglasses as she entered Sherlock's flat. She passed him on the couch quickly and sat her bags on the table. "I got a romantic comedy. We haven't done one of those yet. That okay?"

"Where were you?" Sherlock asked. He was sitting on the couch in the dark, tossing something up into the air and catching it repeatedly.

Ryleigh stiffened, but didn't turn around. "Oh- Uhm- Sorry… I know I took a bit longer than I said, but-"

"I tried texting you after an hour and a half. I was… worried. _But_ you left your phone here. I heard it go off in John's room. Who's Tommy?"

Ryleigh stiffened at the question and Sherlock stood up from the couch, stepped over the coffee table and made his way to the dining room.

"Okay, I'll answer since you won't. He's your dealer. Apparently, he was very worried about letting you know that he had more, oh what did he call it, _pixie dust_ than he thought and, did you want a little more for the same price?" Sherlock sat the phone down next to Ryleigh on the table. "You aren't actually doing pixie dust, are you? And take those bloody glasses off. It's almost ten o'clock at night. You look fucking ridiculous."

Ryleigh slowly removed her glasses and looked at Sherlock with glassy, bloodshot eyes. "I'm not doing pixie dust. It's what Tommy calls cocaine. It's what he's always called it. He was my dealer when I lived in Cardiff and a couple years after I moved to London, he did as well. He let me know he was in town a few months after he moved."

Sherlock focused in on Ryleigh's face. "You're high. But not a coke high, no…"

Ryleigh took a deep breath. She knew he knew what she had done, but that he wanted her to say it. "He asked if I wanted to smoke a bowl with him before I left. It took a little longer than I anticipated. I haven't done this much. Usually only when I get a letter from John or he video chats me."

"Why? Why are you doing it anyways?" Sherlock ran his hands through his hair. "3 weeks after we met, when we sat down and deduced each other, you said that I was a recovering cocaine addict and I said the same about you. So, why would you even think about bringing this around me?" Sherlock stormed over to his coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit his cigarette with shaking hands and tossed his lighter on the couch.

"I _was_ recovered. But all of this with John… I've been a little more than stressed out. And don't act so fucking innocent. I know you've relapsed, as well."

"How would you know that? I have never in my life snorted cocaine."

"No, Mr. I-Never-Take-My-Socks-Off, you injected it. You also deduced that I'm a recovering heroin addict, so you know that I'd recognize track marks anywhere. Even in between your toes." Ryleigh rolled her eyes and Sherlock's face paled.

"When did you see that?" He closed his eyes and took a deep drag off of his cigarette, slowly exhaling before looking back at Ryleigh with the innocence of a small child.

"When we had sex in your shower about 3 weeks ago. But I didn't say anything because I didn't feel it was my place and that thought you might tell me if you found it important." Ryleigh lit her own cigarette and sighed. "I know you're stressed out about John, too. Neither of us is used to having anyone to rely on _except_ John… But we have each other now. Maybe we need to start talking to each other instead of going to our old vices."

Sherlock shook his head and waited a minute before speaking. "You're right. We… need to trust each other… and confide in each other."

Ryleigh smiled a small smile. "See? We're getting the hang of this whole relationship thing. There may be a few bumps, but we'll get it."

Sherlock nodded and pulled Ryleigh close to him. "We'll get it." He kissed Ryleigh's temple and snubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. "So, I believe I heard something about a romantic comedy?"

Ryleigh smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Sherlock on the lips. "A rom-com, Chinese, and some wine. Plus, a little something for when we go to bed later." She winked and kissed him again. "Come on, let's do this."

X X X


End file.
